


Chris Wants to be A Daddy

by Redandblack2002



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Do not post on another site, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: Melissa (Lissa) Phelps meets a cute guy at the gym.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chris Wants to be A Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a previously posted fic

Lissa sat on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks, unsure of what to do. She was sure Chris was going to be so upset. This is not what she imagined her life would be like when she moved here a year ago from Lenox.  
  


Melissa Phelps is a legal secretary to Hannah Harrison, an up and coming attorney that has just been asked to join a big time law firm in Boston. The firm was so instant that Hannah join them that they agreed to Hannah’s terms that her current team accompany her. Her legal assistant was coming until his wife couldn't find a job so it was just her and her secretary that uprooted their lives and moved across the state. Lissa, as her friends called her, moved to Sudbury, since it was a bit more inexpensive and Hannah, went ahead and moved to Boston 

Lissa finds a gym in her neighborhood she likes, it’s open 24 hours, and she loses herself in her workout. So far no gym bros trying to tell her she’s doing her weights wrong and people pretty much do their own thing. One day she notices a cute guy there that waves at her. He’s tall, brown hair, nice beard but she’s not looking for any kind of relationship or even a hookup right now. He looks kinda familiar to her, she must have seen him here before but just didn’t really remember. But he is nice to look at. 

Over the next few months they say hi to each other or wave not unlike she does with the others she sees on a regular basis. Somehow he's always there when she is. He has to work the kind of crazy hours she does. One day he finally walks up to her. She’s a little curious since they’ve gone all this time without really having a conversation.

"Is he gonna be weird? Please don’t let him be weird,” she thinks. 

“Hi. I thought since we’ve waved across the gym for awhile maybe we should actually introduce ourselves. I'm Chris,” he says, reaching his hand out. 

“I’m Melissa, but everyone calls me Lissa,” she replies.

“Lissa,” he says, a question in his voice and his left eyebrow raised.

“Okay, so I never liked when my parents called me Mel or Melly when I was little. When I was a little older I told them I like Lissa and I’ve gone by that ever since,” she explains.

“Makes sense. Every time my mom brings out the Christopher I cringe. So Lissa it is,” he says. “You maybe want to get coffee sometime?”

“I'm done here so how about after I change?” she answers. 

They agree to meet in the front of the gym in 20 minutes, giving her time to jump into the shower so she can get the sweat off of her. When she comes out he looks as if he just rushed through showering. His shirt is sticking to him, wet spots here and there. But it fits him like a second skin. She tries not to stare too hard. 

They go to a little coffee shop around the corner and Lissa can’t help but notice how people stop and look at Chris. They are whispering and nudging each other as they walk by. 

When they order their coffee he gives his name but his cup says Cap. 

“Cap?” Lissa asks. “I get Lisa quite a bit but how do they get Cap from Chris?”

“Oh it happens all the time,” he replies, chuckling. Then as they are sitting down he gets asked for a selfie and gets called Cap again. She starts to wonder if she should know who this guy is. Is he a sports star? Like a football captain?

“Should I know who you are? You do look familiar but I thought it was from the gym.”

He rubs his hand over the back of his neck and blushes. “Oh, I’m an actor. You might have seen me in something.” 

“Oh okay. TV or movies?,” she asks.

“Movies mostly,” he says quietly.

“Ohhh. I don’t get to see many movies so I'm sorry I don’t really know who you are,” she says. 

“It's okay really. I like that you don't know me as an actor. You have no unreasonable expectations of me,” he says with a smile. 

They talked for a long time and Lissa found that she really liked him. When he asks if he can see her again, she agrees. 

After several months of dating Lissa has a key to his house and was there more than she was at hers. So when Chris comes home to find her asleep on his couch and Dodger at her feet, it wasn't a surprise. What was though, was the prescription bottle and half drunk glass of orange juice on the table. After taking a picture of his two most favorite people in the world and sending it to his mom, he pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and covers Lissa with it. 

Lissa wakes soon after, Chris sitting in a chair close by reading a script. She tells him she wasn't feeling well at work, bad enough that Hannah could tell. She was sent home with strict instructions to see a doctor. Turns out she has a really bad sinus infection. He sends her to soak in his big tub with some of the bath salts she has there and he makes her some soup. 

Between the medication and Chris’ caretaking she's back to work in no time. 

When Chris has the brilliant idea to take Carly’s kids to SkyZone with Scott, Lissa sits and watches. She takes lots of pictures and teases the two grown men, telling them that they were as much as kids as their niece and nephews. She normally plays with them but for the last few days she just hadn’t felt well. 

Chris tells her if she doesn't start feeling better soon he was gonna force her back to the doctor. She assures him it was just the big case they were working on. They all had been putting extra hours in and she was just tired. 

But when she throws up her coffee the next morning, he’s had enough. He makes the appointment for her himself. 

She's sitting on the couch when he gets home that day, tears in her eyes. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asks her, the worry in his voice evident.

“I’m sorry Chris. I didn’t do it on purpose. I swear. Please believe me,” she said, crying harder.

“What did you do? Tell me what’s going on,” he begs her. 

“I’m pregnant. I’m so sorry. I’m not trying to trap you. I won’t ask you for a thing. I swear,” she tells him as she gets up to leave. 

“You’re.. You’re pregnant?” he says in shock.

Lissa turns back to him, “Yes, two months. It must have been when I was on antibiotics. I didn’t think they’d affect the pill like that.”

Chris jumps up and wraps his arms around her. “Don’t even think about leaving Melissa.” He places one hand on her stomach and on one her face. “Babe, I know you wouldn’t do that, try and trap me. I love you. Please stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m so sure, Lissa. I can’t wait to be a daddy.”


End file.
